Betrayed
by Diablo Omega
Summary: What went through Inuyasha's mind after he was bound to a tree? Here's my take on the subject. Enjoy!


Betrayed'  
  
Written by Diablo Omega  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild violence.  
  
Summary: What ran through Inuyasha's mind in the events leading up to his being  
  
spellbound to a tree for half a century? Here's my take on it.  
  
Warnings: None, other than some mild brutality.  
  
The sounds of running echoed through the forest. It was the only sound that could  
  
be heard, save for the various shouts and cries of pain drifting from the nearby village.  
  
Inuyasha grinned to himself; he had finally done it! The Shikon Jewel was clutched in his  
  
clawed fingers, as if it were the essence life itself. At last, he had found a way to become  
  
a full demon. Now, he could gain the fearful reputation he felt he deserved. Now, he  
  
could strike sheer, unrelenting terror in the hearts and very souls of his enemies, just as  
  
he had always craved. Now, he could measure up to and even surpass his egotistical and  
  
aristocratic half-brother, Sesshomaru. A bittersweet chuckle curled up from his throat,  
  
pushing past his lips, which were partly curled in a triumphant smirk. Nothing could stop  
  
the inevitable: his ascent into a complete demon and his reign over the insolent fools he  
  
had grown to hate, who had mocked and doubted him. Finally, he would show them all  
  
the true extent of his powers! Soon, all would tremble at the mere mention of the name  
  
'Inuyasha'. Before long, he would show them -- .  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
The acrimonious shout rang in his ears. As he was about to dodge around a  
  
particularly broad tree, he turned slightly in mid-bound to find who had shouted. An  
  
arrow whistled viscously toward him and everything slowed down around him as he  
  
focused on the missile: the barbed head of the shaft spun, and he knew the pain that  
  
would happen once it pierced through his skin and sliced through his flesh. His body  
  
finished its rotation and was roughly two feet from the trunk of the tree. He blinked once  
  
and all around him returned to its normal velocity. Especially the arrow. It lanced  
  
through his chest, carrying him toward the tree and pinning him to the column of wood.  
  
Blades of agony coursed from his ribcage to the tips of his fingers, his toes and  
  
universally through his person.  
  
Glancing toward his attacker, he found Kikyo was still in the stance she was in  
  
when she had let fly the arrow. Her face was pallid and icily blank. Not a glimmer of  
  
regret flickered in her eyes, nor was a speck of grief to be found throughout her  
  
countenance; only cold, almost frozen, contempt and hatred.  
  
A choking gasp found a way out of his throat, and a shiver, half from suffering  
  
and the rest from the sudden chill that had creeped over him, wracked him. His fingers  
  
had gone numb but he attempted to remove the arrow transfixing his chest despite that  
  
fact. His strength failed him just as he was about to pluck out the offending dart, and his  
  
arms fell to his sides, completely useless to him. 'How appropriate,' he thought bitterly,  
  
'that my heart should be not only be shattered by Kikyo, but cleaved by her arrow, as  
  
well.' He found himself disbelieving that the one he loved could do this to him, but the  
  
nagging reality dawned bright and cruel over his psyche.  
  
A tiny voice in his ear hissed in his ear, 'How foolish you were to not see it  
  
coming. She is the guardian of that jewel as well as the village you nearly leveled. Of  
  
course she shot you.'  
  
A single, pearly tear splashed down his cheek, creating barely a ripple in the dark  
  
tarn that was his sorrow. The glistening drop shimmered as it burst on the surface,  
  
creating a multitude of tiny fragments of crystalline moisture that greatly resembled the  
  
current state of Inuyasha's soul and faith in love. A swarm of thoughts ran through his  
  
mind: Would he die this way? Could he escape? What is going to happen to him? To his  
  
still-beloved Kikyo? The last thing he remembered before the enchantment fully  
  
ensnared him was the beads of the Shikon Jewel's necklace slipping through his  
  
trembling hands.  
  
A/N - Wow...short, huh? Liked it? Hated it? Thought it was okay? Review, please! 


End file.
